A New Year and a New Start on Love (Daya)
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: Naya and I had a big fight and ended up breaking up two days before New Years eve. What will happen when Naya stops buy the New Years party I was having with my family. To drop off my shoes?
1. Happy New Year! Getting a fresh start

I sat on the couch beside my mother and some of mine and my father's. As will as my mother's closest friends. Waiting for the New Year's ball to drop. But I knew it isn't the same. I know that this year wont be a good year. Because this year... I don't have her.

She is gone.

Or somewhat. So I hoped.

I don't know where she is or what she is doing at the moment. All I do know is that she is gone. And not here to spend the New Year with me. And at the moment...I really couldn't care less.

Could I?

All I actually can think at the moment is painful memories of three nights before. About what happened between Naya and myself. About the fight we both had just as we were making love. I still couldn't believe it. I actually had sex.

Well...sort of. Considering the fact that while I was having sex. Naya's cell phone rang and by the look on her face. She recognized the ring tone. And she answered.

She actually answered her phone while we were having sex. For the first time. After she pulled her fingers out of me. I remember her walking into the other room. Not a word said to me. Leaving me there, naked.

She left me there. Lying in her bed-naked.

So she could talk to her ex.

Just after we made love.

When she finally returned about ten minutes later. I was furious. Furious with bits of jealousy crawling up my skin. But most of all. I was hurt. That she would choose her ex over me. Especially during -what was- the best moment of my life. I don't remember most of what was said in the argument. But I do remember the slight stinging behind my eyes. The shaking of fear and anger towards Naya. The pain. But most of all. The final words out of both of us.

"Why don't you just go back to her?!" I screamed at her.

"Maybe I will!" She screamed back. Leaving me standing there. Shocked and hurt. My jaw was slightly lowered and my lips were quavering. Rather than coming up with a response. I just moved quickly and furiously grabbing my clothes off of the floor and stormed into the living room of her house. I quickly slipped my dress on. Deciding to just forget about my shoes from my previous date hours before. There was slight shuffling in the other room as Naya slipped on her panties and over sized t-shirt.

"Demi! Wait-I didn't mean-"

But before she could finish her sentence. I had already slammed the door shut.

And was halfway down the street.

And she didn't even try to stop me.

She didn't try to stop me.

While everyone was laughing and chatting up a storm. I heard the door bell ring. "Honey?" My mom asks. Barely even glancing at me. "Could you get that?" she smiled over at me. I sighed before standing up from the couch and walking to the door. Slightly frustrated at how much fun everyone around me was having. I feel bitter. Something I just can't help. Once I opened the door. I looked out to see that there is no one there. I sigh and roll my eyes. Thinking that it is just some stupid kid trying to be funny. That is...until I look down at the pavement and the beginning of the sidewalk leading to my door. I see a pair high heels just sitting there. The gold fabric shimmering in the light. The same shoes that I had left at her house three nights before.

That night that it all happened.

That night that went from the best to the worst night of my life all in a shamefull three hours.

It was then that I let the door shut behind myself. Sliding down against it under the dim glow of my porch light on my knees. Crying hysterically. Gripping the heels tightly. I slightly freeze when you see a black and white dress step beside my knee. I clamp my teeth shut in a loud snap and try to hold back the tears that were already rolling down my face and to my neck by now. "The party is inside." I try to sound casual. Pretending like it is just some party ongoer. Rather than Naya. "Then why are you still out here?" The voice replied quietly. I shrug nonchalantly. "Some bitch decided to finally give me my shoes back." I say casually. A bit of venom burning my tone. I furiously wipe the tears from my eyes. Standing up, almost ashamed that Naya had just seen me break down like that. I was supposed to be fine. She didn't want me. Remember?

Then why the hell is she here?

I speak nt thoughts aloud once I realize that we both are standing there in silence. "Why are you here, Naya?" I whisper quietly. Staring up at the blue moon above me. I hear her sigh. For some odd reason. Making me shiver. "Demi," she said softly. Taking a step towards me. I merely step back against the wall and turn my head. "No Naya." I say quietly. As if I am scolding her. "You can't just-just do that to me. Break me. Then expect to come back-on-on New Year's Eve. Ex-expecting it all to get better now. You-just-can't." I am breaking down by now. "Demi, I am so sorry." She says quietly. Her voice cracking and husky as if she were trying not to cry herself. "I was trying to get her off of the line. I know I should have just hung up. But I didn't want you to hear anything she could have possibly said to bring you down. I didn't want you to feel jealous or mad or anything!" By now. She was pinning me up against the wall. Both of her wrists on each side of my arms. Her hands flat against the wall. "I love you so much. And I don't understand how such a perfect night went so wrong. I know I shouldn't have said what I did. And I didn't mean it."

I scoff, unable to hold it in. Causing a sigh to blow from her lips. "Whatever." I mutter. Attempting to walk past her. Only to find myself being pushed right back up against the wall. "Naya-" I start until she cuts me off with a harsh, icy glare. "Do you honestly think-" she turns my chin forcefully to make me look at her. "That I would choose some whore who cheated on me- over the one girl I have ever loved? Over the girl I have lost my virginity to? No, honey." She sneered the word. "Never." She snarled.

"Then why?!" I almost sob. Closing my eyes at how loud it was. Hoping no one heard me.

She sighs again. This time, her cool breath blowing against my lips. "Because Dem." She whispers. "I was scared. I was scared and hurt."

"Scared and hurt by what?" I snapped. "I gave my virginity to you. And you stopped making love with me so you could go talk to her. How do you think I felt?" I asked. Hurt lacing my tone thoroughly. "I was scared that I was going to lose you. And I did might I add. And hurt because..." Naya replied.

"Because why?" I asked her softly.

"Because it seemed as if you didn't trust me. And I know how that must have felt for you. But I tried to do it for you. It isn't like I was going to go crawl back to her just because we had sex and I thought I could end it!" She defended herself. Suddenly, I hear loud chattering and then chanting.

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

"Happy New Year I guess." She mutters sardonically. I shrug. Suddenly, her eyes are boring into mine intensely.

2...

1!

It is then that she crashes her lips onto mine. Noot at all softly. She is pushing her body up against mine. Up against the wall. I see fireworks in the corner of my eye go off in the distance. Most likely across town.

How is it that after all of the pain and misunderstanding. That I could feel this...this want?

I gasped against her lips. The realization of two things hitting me.

For one, that she is kissing me. And two, it is New Year. A whole new year. For new mistakes. Regrets, new wishes. New hopes, new happiness. New...pleasure. And Naya. Naya was my pleasure. Just as I felt her grab my waist and lift me to where my legs automatically wrapped around her waist. Connecting my pelvis to her's. Once I felt her press against me and harshly move her hips to make me feel her more. I was lost. So lost.

"Naya-" I gasp as she grains against me harshly. Her lips attack my neck with such intensity. It makes my whole body overheat. It was then that I realized I wasn't exactly wearing the proper undergartments for a heated make out session.

Considering under my New Years dress. I weren't wearing any at all. Yeah I was running late so I didn't have time to fully get dressed.

I gasp even louder as she grinds against my bare clit. Her dress pressing up against my skin. I look down-as much as I was able to. Due to the fact that Naya is biting and sucking my neck.

As she presses me against the wall more firmly. I feel her hands grazing my waist through the silk of my dress. "Naya-" I try to warn her as her hand travels lower and lower. She doesn't know how uncovered I am at the moment.

It is then that you curse your Washer maching for short circuting and leaving you without a clean pair of panties. And the fact I ran out of time to get ready. If I had a bit more time. I could had ran to the store and gotten a new pair.

As her hand goes to brush my "underwear." I feel her tense as her fingers brush my wetness instead. I shudder, burying my face in her neck as she holds my body against the wall. "Oh, honey." She groans against the skin of my neck. Causing me to tremble harshly. And yet, she still doesn't remove her hand. I take short hard breaths as her fingers lightly trace my swolen nub. Falling into a faster. More rhythmic pattern. "Naya." I hiss, squeezing into her shoulder blades. She just nibbles on my ear instead. Releasing one of my legs so that only one is wrapped around her waist while the other is holding me up. She presses her entire body against mine. Rubbing against me faster and harder. I squeak slightly as I take deep breaths. Not wanting to alert anyone inside of my current actions. "Happy New Year baby." She whispers. Making my whole body shake. "I feel as if you deserve a present." She continues in the same erotic, husky whisper. "You-don't-have-to-" I pant in response. She just continues to invade my most precious area. Tempting me to grind my hips against her hand. I restrain myself. "How else could you forgive such an idiotic fool?" She muses. Sliding her other hand down my back. Pulling my stomach against her's. My stomach continues to blaze with such intensity that I feel like I am about to collapse. "Tell her to buy flowers." I hiss, throwing my head back. I hear her chuckle breathlessly. "Flowers." She chuckles. "As if flowers compare to this." She purrs into my ear. Making me lose my mind. So I just repeat her name. "Naya." She laughs again. Lifting me up again.

She starts walking across the street. Causing me to look over to see her Corvette with black tinted windows. "Naya, my family is inside-" I pant until she just starts teasing my folds again. Unlocking the car and putting me into the back seat. She then gotten ontop of me. She pressed her stomach against mine as we both laid down. "Tinted windows, honey. I am going to make it up to you. I made a mistake-"

"And you think this is going to fix it?" I find myself whispering. Almost regretting it as soon as it leaves my lips. She shakes her head. "This is just one bit of my apology, baby. Relax." She soothes. I breathe again as she starts leaving heated kisses along my neck. Pulling my silk dress up my belly. She looks down and bites her lip seductively. "Sweet Jesus." She hisses. Closing her eyes. She lowers her face to my abdomen and starts kissing downward. Making my breathing hitch. She had never touched me in this way. During our first time. It was just heavy petting above the clothes and grinding. Then it went right to the sex slowly after that.

She brushes her lips down my stomach slowly. Getting me more and more excited. I take a slow. Deep breath as I feel one of her hands graze my now bare hip. I gaspped out her name quietly. I can tell I was feeding her ego by the way she smirks and lowers her lips to my mound. I hear her groan. "You smell so good." She whispers huskily. Making me shudder. She gently brushes her lips across my clit to see how I would react. I feel my whole body jerk up. She smiles at me again. Holding my hips down against the soft seats of her car. She kisses my clit again. Making me squirm. "Naya." I whispered again. "Yes?" She asks casually. Looking back up at me. "Do you want me to stop baby?" It seems as if she is taunting me. I consider her offer. Realizing that my parents are in the house across the street. I see her face become serious as I shake my head. Unsure of why. But knowing I wanted her to continue. "Keep going." I whispered. Sounding more confident than I actually felt. I aren't experienced at this as much as Naya was. But she is still out to please me.

And I want her to.

I missed her touch.

She nods. Causing her nose to brush my clit. I take another deep breath. My eyes widen and I head roughly shoots back against the seat as I feel her tongue softly dig into my nub. I feel one of her long. Slender fingers trace up my centre. Slicking it with my wetness before it slowly slides inside of me. Her tongue never haulting pleasing my clit. "Naya." I murmured over and over again. The sensation is absolutely incredible. I feel as if my heart is going to explode out of my stomach. She slowly starts to add another finger inside of me. Pumping them in and out.

Over.

And over.

I grind my teeth and let my eyes close as she starts attacking my area. Biting. Sucking. Licking. Fingering. I feel my stomach tighten as I am getting closer and closer to the edge. "Naya-" I moan erotically as I feel my climax taking over. As she is doing these things to me. I hear the metallic sound of a zipper sliding down before the sound of her dress going down as well. And just like that. My heart rate increases again. She removes her tongue from me and momentarily stops penetrating me with her fingers. I watched her as she took off her black lazy bra and panties. I then felt her lower her hips down ontop of mine. So our pussy's where touching. Her hands digging into the fabric of the seats on each side of my hips to stay balanced. "Naya-" I squeak as I feel her grainding into me. Her hips coming to a halt up against mine. Fully letting me appreciate and accomodate her wettness.

And all I can think about is how gifted she is in that area. She was amazing. She felt amazing.

She hangs her head down once she is completely ontop of me. The tips of her hair tickling my belly. Her hot breath creeps along my skin. Making my stomach churn and ache with want. I slide my hands up her tan. Muscular shoulders you can tell Naya was a cheerleader in her life time. Resting them atop. I notice her shiver beneath my touch.

And I couldn't feel more satisfied that I was the reason why. And the gasp to erupt from her mouth makes me breathe hard. She slowly pulls back. Before thrusting back into my pussy at the same pace. I slowly start to move my hips with her's. The two of us falling into a pattern. "Yes." She grunts against my neck. "Demi." She pants. I tighten my jaw as she breathes hard against me. My hands slide up her shoulders to her hair. Gripping almost tightly.

"I love you." She grunts. Continuing to graind into me soft but erotically. "Prove it, Naya. Faster." I gaspped out. She obeys almost instantly. Letting me know that she is going to do whatever it takes to prove it to me. To gain back my trust. To earn my forgiveness. I hold in a squeal as I feel one of her hands travel in between our two bodies to softly rub my clit. "Naya-" I gasp for about the hunderedth time. Her lips press down against mine. Her heavy breathing entering my mouth. Mixing with mine beautifully.

I find it all so intoxicating.

The heavy breathing. The panting. The thrusting. The grainding.

So intoxicating that it sends me completely over the edge. "Naya!" I moaned out. Causing her thrusts to become harder and more to the point. As I finish through my first orgasm. She continues to grained into me. Letting me know that she will only stop when I say so.

That she will please me no matter what.

I feel her twitching against me. Meaning she was reaching her first climax of the night.

When we both finally cum at the same time. We slowly came to a stop. She had taking off my dress in the middle of love making. Leaving us both completely nude in the back of her Corvette. She grabs me by the waist. Flipping us both over so that I was laying on top of her. "I love you too." I panted out. She just smiles sweetly at me. Capturing my lips in another kiss.

"And as for the forgiveness?" She muses. I shrug. Resting my cheek and palm against her chest. "You're getting there." I teasee. I was will aware that she knows she is forgiven.

Because she isn't with her tonight. She is with me.

2014 has already been a great year for me.

And I haven't even started this ride yet.

A/N: Okay so now that Naya and Demi are back on. Having another shoot of love. What should happen next? What should they do? Leave me ideas! Oh and should there be like some Dilmer and Some Naya/Big Sean drama too? 


	2. Let's Make Love

I looked up into Naya's eyes. I whispered to her. "Let's book a hotel room. I want to make love to you." As I kissed her lips softly.

Naya smiled kissing me back. She pulled back and whispered. "Only if you promise to be my girlfriend again. I missed you." She whispered kissing me again.

I whispered back. "I promise to be your girlfriend again." I given her one more soft kiss. We both gotten dressed and Naya moved to the drivers side. Why I moved to the passagers side of the car.

Naya drove us to the hotel. Holding my hand tightly. I smiled looking at her. She still looked just as beautiful as ever. I was jealous of her beauty.

We soon gotten to the hotel. Naya parked. She looked at me. "Ready Demi-bear?" She asked me. Using her old nickname she had given me when we started dating at first.

I blushed and nodded at her. "Yes I am sex on legs." I whispered winking at her. Flirting with her.

Naya and I gotten out of the car. She grabbed my hand and we went inside. We went to the front desk and booked a room.

When we gotten into the room. I leaned over kissing Naya deeply. Naya reached behind me locking the door to our room. She pulled back and whispered. "Hang on." She pulled out her ipod and the mini speakers she had for it. She set it up. Putting on a playlist for us. The first song that came on was. Faith Hill's and Tim's "Let's make love."

Naya sat down on the bed. I walked over and sat down on her lap. We started making out. Before we knew it. We where both fully naked.

I pushed down Naya so she was laying in the bed. I moved ontop of her saddling her waste. I started to kiss her neck slowly sucking on it. Lightly biting on it. Marking what is mine.

Naya lightly gasped under me. As she moved her hands over my breasts. Slowly taking my nipples between her pointer fingers and her thumbs. She rolled them both in between her fingers. She lightly pulled on them. I moaned arching my back. It truly felt amazing. She was amazing. She was mine.

I slowly kissed my way down to Naya's chest. I lightly kissed and sucked on the skin on her breast. I then took the nipple inside my mouth. Sucking on it. Like a very hungry baby would. I took her other nipple in between my pointer finger and my thumb. Rolling it around. Getting them both nice and hard. I was dripping wet and I could tell Naya was too.

Naya moaned out. "69." I knew what she was talking about. So I gotten up. Turning around and slowly lowing myself down. So my pussy was over Naya's face. So my face was over Naya's pussy.

I leaned over slowly licking Naya's pussy. I gasped as I felt Naya slowly entered my pussy with two fingers. I lifted up my head and looked back at her. I watched as she slowly fingered me rubbing my clit with her thumb. I moaned when Naya spanked my ass.

"Eat me out." She ordered me. I nodded listening to her. I leaned over licking inside her pussy. Naya picked up the pace with her fingers. So I picked up the pace with my tongue. As she fingered me faster and harder. I ate her out faster and harder. Tell we both came hard together. Naya all over my tongue. Myself all over Naya's fingers. I licked Naya clean. As Naya slowly pulled her fingers out of me. I laid down beside Naya watching her lick her fingers clean.

"You make everything look so sexy." I whispered kissing her softly. "So do you baby." Naya told me kissing me again.

The rest of the night was spent making love. Stealing sweet lady kisses. Or just cuddling and talking. It was great having my girlfriend back.

A/N: So Naya and Demi are back on. What should happen next? Leave me ideas! Please? 


End file.
